


Love

by Third__Writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: Little glimpses that I think may happen. Post-Mockingjay.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the perspective of the daughter of Everlark at the ripe age of ten.

Mom doesn’t hold hands with Dad when we go outside.

It’s almost like she acts like he isn’t there, save for the fact that she just walks beside him while keeping an eye on us kids. _I think that’s how you use the term save for._

Like I said, she doesn’t do anything sweet to him when we go anywhere, like the other married adults.

It’s kind of weird. When we are alone in the living room, she holds onto Dad tightly, whispering words that I can’t hear even when I sit close to them.

I tell my friend Zuri this over lunch one day.  
  


“Hm. All my parents do is fight.”

I cringe.

“Well, your parents might be weird like that. I hear the Hunger Games messes people up really badly.”

I ask my Dad about it one day, but he doesn’t give me a straight answer.

“We know that we love each other, and that’s all that matters.”

“I know, but why don’t you do anything when we go out?”

He gives me a strange look. “When we were younger, we had to pretend to love each other to survive.”

“But you love each other now. Does it matter that anyone sees?”

He waits before giving me another answer.“We had to pretend for everyone in the nation that we were in love back then, when your mother didn’t even know her own feelings. So now, even after the Games and the war, she tells me she loves me in secret.”

“But it’s not a secret. The whole nation knows.”

He smiles again. “Not really.”

Just then, Rye holds up a paper with a drawing of our house, us sitting on the porch holding flowers.

  
  


Later, when Mom comes back from the woods, we eat dinner and sit by the fireplace.

Mom takes her spot really close to dad when she sees that we’re not sitting on the couch, whispering things in his ear.

I think I understand now.


	2. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a great dad, sure, but just he use baking analogies all the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my Dad, who never passes an opportunity to talk about laying pipes or being a supervisor.

Her father was scolding her and Rye for fighting with each other.

“You’re his older sister, Willow. I know you two might not understand each other since he’s a boy and you’re a girl, but you’re siblings. Siblings look out for each other. You more so, Willow, you’re suppose to take care of him.”

_ When was he going to start using the baking analogy like always? _

“You see, it’s like my job.”

_ There it is. _

“I’m the boss of the bakery, right? But I still have to learn to understand the rest of my employees, otherwise it’s just chaos. I’m in charge, and they know it, but they also respect it, like I respect them.”

...

They took a hike in one of the more obscure trails, still annoyed with their father’s lecture.

“Ever since we learned to talk I swear he’s using his job to parent us. Like does he not have anything else?”

“I’ve been feeling the same way!” Rye exclaims.

“It’s all he does. If he doesn’t talk and cling to Ma, he’s talking about pastries with us!”

“Exactly!”

“Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I know, it’s just that he talks about it too much you know?”

“Exactly! And not just for lectures.”

They stopped at a bush to pluck the berries.

“Do you think we’ll be the same? With our kids?”

“I don’t know. Oh look, a rabbit.”


	3. Two tiny bits because why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bits aren’t in the same day, but they’re too short to be in different chapters

He never wears shorts.

Willow doesn’t know if it’s his inability to tan or if he’s self conscious about his leg, but her father never walks around in public in shorts.

She asks about it one day, and he tells her that he simply doesn’t want to.

“Is it your metal leg?”

“No.”

“Is it your hairy leg?”

He gives her a strange look and she cringes. She wished she didn’t get her bluntness from her Ma.

“No, it’s not that. And I don’t grow hair.”

“You have hair on your head.”

“Yes, that true, but I can’t grow it anywhere else.”

“So that’s why you don’t have a beard like other men like you.”

“Exactly.”

“So why don’t you wear shorts?” Willow asks, remembering the reason for wanting to talk to him.

“I just don’t want to. Can you leave it at that please?”

“Ok.”

* * *

Willow asks to go hunt with her mother, and here she is, picking berries.

She prefers it to killing animals anyway.

“Ma?”

“Hm?”

“How were you raised?”

“What?”

“Did Grandpa use hunting analogies to teach to you lessons?”

She pauses. “No, I don’t think so.”

“That’s what Dad does. He’s always saying stuff like working together is like baking a cake,’ or ‘everyone is made different’ like how every one of his pastries is made differently.”

“He’s right, you know.”

“Really?”

“Well I wouldn’t really know, since I can’t bake to save my life.”

They continue picking berries in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any sources on surgically removing tongues? Asking for another one shot.


End file.
